You Have No Idea How Beautiful You Are
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request from a friend. TootiexTimmy. In this one Tootie has to wear her glasses while her contacts are in order and she looks around and feels like she isn't beautiful at all. Can Timmy help her find out how beautiful she is? Enjoy :) PS. This takes time after the second movie, right after A Fairly Odd Christmas, but in the summer after.


Cosmo, Poof and Wanda are gone for the whole weekend so Timmy and Tootie has the house to themselves. Tootie was out of contacts so she had on her big purple glasses, she goes out on her own to get some perspective when she can get some new contacts feeling awkward in her glasses. She goes out to the eye doctor and finds out new contacts can't come until Monday. She sighs and goes out, she sits alone getting lunch for a few minutes she looks out in the park and notices some of the women and how..different they are with their no glasses, the dresses and the clothes that look good on them. She sees one with more muscle on her core and looks down at her core, she isn't fat in no means but can see the differences there. She sees that when the girls take off their sunglasses they look even more beautiful, Tootie takes off her glasses and looks at the mirror on the camera on her phone. She squints and looks at the image and the squinting makes it worse. She looks around and sees girls taller than her and tanned skin, she looks down at her own pale skin. She just gets sadder and sadder,she starts her way home, she goes into the closet knowing Timmy won't be home for a while. She finds some hair ties and puts her hair up in her signature pigtails and looks in the mirror.

"How can Timmy love someone like me?" asks Tootie to herself

"What do you mean Tootie?" asks Timmy

Tootie jolts and looks at him, he smiles and goes to kiss her but she backs up.

"Tootie? What's wrong?" asks Timmy concerned

"Don't kiss me!" says Tootie

"Why? I always kiss you." says Timmy

"Why not kiss someone like Trixie." says Tootie

Timmy looks at her like she has done lost her mind.

"Trixie? I haven't seen her in forever and she isn't my girlfriend, you are." says Timmy

"She's so much prettier than me you deserve someone beautiful, Timmy." says Tootie

He finally gets it, she doesn't find herself beautiful he goes to the door and shuts the bedroom door and offers her hand to help her stand up. She blinks and takes his hand, he helps her up and turns her to the mirror.

"Tell me what isn't beautiful to you." says Timmy

"My hair, it's so black like oil. That isn't beautiful at all." says Tootie

Timmy takes the hair ties out of Tootie's hair and lets her hair flow down her shoulders.

"It is slick and shiny full of beautiful curls, it is as beautiful as black roses. Roses are beautiful no matter what. What else?" asks Timmy

"My skin is so pale and ugly! Nothing about pale skin especially on me is beautiful." says Tootie

"Your as pale as snow and has light color, you are a clean slate that has a beautiful heart inside." says Timmy

Timmy isn't good with his feelings but he knows that every time he sees her his heart pounds.

"What about my glasses then?" asks Tootie

"Your glasses like your contacts show off your bright black eyes." says Timmy

"Like roses right." says Tootie "My stomach is too big and my chest is too small."

Timmy, pulls up her shirt gently after getting gentle permission from Tootie and helps her with her bra. Tootie stands half naked, a little bit of an hour glass frame but small breast about a B cup and has more of a waist on her. Timmy gently rubs his hands down the sides of her stomach making her shiver.

"You aren't fat in the leasts as for your curves, you are beautiful with them." says Timmy

"What about my giant hips and big butt?" says Tootie

Timmy gently works her pants off letting her lean on him for support. He helps her slim panties off and takes off her glasses as well, she doesn't squint she stays there a bit wide eyed but not to wide in shock. She stands there full figured and beautiful, he rubs his hands down her thighs and hips making her blush she has muscle in her thighs but she isn't thick thighed either somewhere in the middle but it doesn't go against her frame. It honestly makes Timmy's heart beat more seeing her like this, she turns red facing away he has her look at him, he grabs her gently and he puts his hands on her butt, he kisses her slightly, she kisses back and they deepen the kiss, he pulls her in gently.

"These hips are perfect for me to pull you in and fit perfectly with mine. As for your butt you don't have a big butt it's perfect. You are so beautiful." says Timmy

She doesn't say anything she stands quiet, he takes off his shirt and helps her onto his lap and holds her she can hear his heart thump loud and fast.

"Timmy that isn't good!" says Tootie, getting worried

"You are doing it." says Timmy

"Me? I'm not doing anything." says Tootie

"Just looking at you has my heart pound, you're heart is so big and beautiful just like your outside. Trixie isn't nothing in comparison to my girl." says Timmy

Tootie blushes and looks up at him and kisses him hardcore she ends up straddling him, he flips him over and lets her work off his pants and boxers slowly and nervously. Timmy leans over her, he is nervous himself he is slim but has a build in his shoulders mainly, he is a bit taller than Tootie with his growth spurt, he is a little big down there as well.

"May I show you how beautiful you are?" asks Timmy

Tootie turns red but nods, they both kiss passionately, Timmy climbs up on the bed and gently spreads both of Tootie's legs and slips inside of her, he's just as nervous as her, she is his first. She makes a grunt sound and he looks at her.

"Sorry, just a little pain I'm okay." says Tootie

Timmy nods at that, he thrusts slowly inside of Tootie making small pace for both of them not sure what is good knowing it will be a little painful, Tootie has never had a penis inside of her. She likes it and moans, Timmy turns red but takes it as a good thing. He thrusts a little quicker and Tootie intertwines her hands into his, he locks hands with her.

"Timmy!" moans Tootie

"Mmm Tootie!" says Timmy

Tootie spreads her legs a little bit more, Timmy lets go of her hands and traces down her stomach and leans down to kiss her then work down her neck, she stretches her neck letting him do so. He even kisses her breast lightly, she slowly believes how beautiful she is. Timmy goes a little bit faster but also watches his speed because he doesn't want to hurt Tootie as much as possible, it isn't long for them both to reach their climax moaning as they kiss. Timmy lands beside of Tootie and gently pulls her to him wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiles and buries into Timmy's chest.

"Timmy. Thank you. I love you." says Tootie

He kisses her forehead happily.

"I love you as well, Tootie." says Timmy

She smiles in her sleep now thinking once again she is beautiful just the way she is.

The End


End file.
